


Feint and Parry

by Prosecutor_1412



Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, F/F, Flirting, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prosecutor_1412/pseuds/Prosecutor_1412
Summary: When Weiss and Yang sparr sometimes, Yang’s post combat roughhousing and restraining leaves Weiss with feelings that aren’t quite innocent. While she doesn’t dislike these feelings, she's worried about making things awkward if it continues. Hoping to keep things from getting embarrassing, Weiss invites Yang out for coffee to discuss everything. Unfortunately for Weiss, Yang will always be Yang.





	

When Weiss had invited Yang out for coffee, saying only that she had something she wanted to discuss, she’d expected a bit of resistance. However, Yang had merely looked only a bit curious before she agreed rather amiably. 

Weiss had felt confident until the moment they’d finally been seated across one another with steaming mugs of coffee before them. Weiss felt more than a little self conscious sitting across from Yang when she was still dressed in her school uniform and Yang had let her hair down so to speak by changing before coming. She’d opted for a low cut black shirt paired with her favorite tan jacket along with a mini skirt with matching leggings that seemed to exist solely to entice the eye. It certainly drew Weiss’ eye and she had to remind herself not to stare. She wished she’d gone to change and resisted the urge to fidget with her clothes.

“So, you said you had something to talk about.” Yang was leaning forward on the table, chin propped up on one hand surveying Weiss. Her other hand was tapping the rhythm that Weiss recognized as being the bass line to Yang’s current new favorite song. Weiss wondered if she realized she was doing it, she probably didn’t. Yang was always bursting with so much energy she probably tried to bleed it out here and there subconsciously to avoid spontaneously combusting one day.

“Yes, I do.” Weiss wished she’d ordered an iced coffee instead of hot. Her mouth felt dry as she readied the words she wanted to say and she didn’t want to burn her tongue. “I just wanted to talk about your recent behavior during our sparring practice lately.” Part of her traitorous mind whispered that it wasn’t Yang’s behavior that was the problem, it was how _her_ body reacted to _Yang_ exhibiting that behavior. 

“You had to ask me to have coffee just for that?” Yang’s gaze was a bit sharper now and Weiss found herself sitting a bit straighter under that look. She noticed that Yang shifted in response to her own movements, crossing her legs and arms, leaning back as if to take in the whole of Weiss’ appearance more easily.

Weiss shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. 

“I thought it might be nice to get away from Beacon, be able to hold a conversation without Nora or Ruby breaking down our door by accident right in the middle of things.” It sounded reasonable as Weiss said it. She actually wasn’t sure why she’d asked Yang out for coffee just to discuss this, it’d seemed like a good idea at the time. Now it just felt like she’d missed a step while walking downstairs. Maybe she should have just brought it up after practice sometime instead. A bit late for that now however.

Yang made a noncommittal noise, she appeared to be considering something from the slight tilt of her head to the side. On Ruby the movement would make you think of a puppy looking at something in a curious way. On Yang the gesture was what you’d see a bird of prey do as it sighted and studied its next meal. Weiss gave in to the urge to fidget with her clothing and tugged her tartan skirt into place a bit more securely. She knew the nervous gesture didn’t escape Yang’s notice. Being watched so closely by Yang put her on edge and that irked her. She was used to performing on stage before hundreds of people. What made Yang so special? Weiss knew what it was, she just really didn’t want to admit it. 

“What about my behavior did you need to discuss?” Yang asked, one eyebrow raised and sounding a bit cool. Weiss wondered if she’d managed to offend Yang somehow. It was either that or Yang was attempting to make her lose her footing. It was difficult to tell with Yang’s mercurial temperament which it might be. For now Weiss decided to play it safe. She placed her hands before her on the table, clasping them together so that she would stop fidgeting so much.

“It’s,” Weiss bit her bottom lip slightly trying to recall the words she’d had ready earlier. “It’s just that, sometimes when we’re sparring, you and I that is, I feel like there are times when you’re a bit too... unnecessarily rowdy? It’s nothing _bad_ and I’m sorry if I offended you with how I phrased things earlier.” Weiss hoped that her apology would keep the tension down.

“Aww,” Yang drawled, “am I being too rough for our poor fragile little snowflake?” She smirked as she picked up her previously ignored coffee and took a drink. Her eyes were a challenge over the rim of the cup. So she hadn’t offended her after all. Weiss should have known better. Yang was enjoying seeing her on the defensive. 

“It’s not that!” Weiss bristled at the implication that she wasn’t capable of handling being knocked around during combat. She sure had a weaker constitution than that of the other three members of Team RWBY, but that didn’t she mean she was _fragile_. She heard her heels click against the floor of the cafe as she shifted again, taking a more defensive stance. “What I’m trying to say is that sometimes, once we have both admitted whom the clear victor is in a sparring match, that you on occasion, carry on with the roughhousing a bit too much. I know you’re enthusiastic about such things as much as Ruby is about weapons, but I would appreciate it if you could just tone it down sometimes.”

Yang took another drink of her coffee before setting it down with a such decisive clink on the table that it made Weiss worry for the integrity of the porcelain mug.

“So, what you’re saying is that you’d feel better if I practiced restraint more often?” Yang asked, perhaps a bit too agreeably. Weiss was slightly wary, but she tried to make her muscles relax as she nodded and she reached for her own coffee. It seemed that Yang understood what she was trying to say. That was good. Maybe her worries about how this would play out had been for nothing. She was probably just paranoid that Yang suspected her real reason for this conversation.

“Yes, that’s it exactly. I appreciate you seeing where I’m coming from Yang.” Weiss said before she took a sip of her coffee, the warmth and rich flavors making her make a small satisfied noise of contentment.

“You know, if you wanted me to practice some restraint while seeing where you’re _coming_ from Weiss, all you had to do was ask!” Yang said brightly and just a little too loudly. Weiss’ hackles were up instantly at the way Yang’s mouth was curled wickedly. “You didn’t have to be so shy about asking me to tie you up in bed and making you cu-” Yang was cut off by Weiss making a strangled noise of protest and choking on her coffee. She barely avoided dropping the cup and spilling coffee all over as she tried to set it down. 

Yang cackled on the other side of the table, far too pleased with herself. When Weiss had finished coughing until her lungs free of coffee, she became highly aware that a few of the cafe’s patrons were looking at them. Weiss prayed that it was because she’d almost died from coffee inhalation and not from having heard what Yang had said. Her face felt hot enough to roast marshmallows on. 

“You know that’s not what I meant at all!” Weiss hissed as leaned forward across the table to glare at Yang. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a few lingering stares, but the rest of the customers in the cafe were already going back to minding their own business. A small mercy.

Yang looked entirely unrepentant as she tilted her chair back dangerously far, her golden hair caught the light in a way that made her look more like an avenging angel than the demon knew Weiss she was.

“Did you think I really wouldn’t notice? Wouldn’t notice how flushed your face would get after I’d let you go? You’re so easy to read sometimes Weiss, you just don’t notice it.” Yang said. “Then it was really obvious after I decided to test my theory a few times. It was pretty clear you’ve got the hots for me, but that’s not all you’ve been trying and failing to hide.” Yang finished looking smug. 

“Stop talking about how clever you think you are!” Weiss snapped. “You don’t know what you’re-”

“You can pretend all you want Ice Queen but we both know how hot and bothered you get when I end up pinning you down or restraining you in practice.” Yang’s expression was entirely far too knowing and amused. “That’s why you wanted to discuss this away from Beacon. Probably why you wanted to meet up in a public place. You don’t want anyone else to know just how turned on it makes you when I’m forcing you into _submission_.” 

“Stop putting words in my mouth!” Weiss seethed. This was most definitely not what she had wanted. In fact, this was the exact opposite of what she’d wanted. While she didn’t dislike the feelings Yang created inside her, she was worried about how they might change the team dynamics. She’d wanted to ignore these feelings and urges until they’d faded away, become manageable. It seemed that Yang wasn’t going to let them fade away that easily however. The cat was out of the bag it seemed.

“Now, now, Weiss. We both know that if I was going to put anything in that cute little mouth of yours it’d be my tongue or something to stop you from using words.” Yang let her chair fall flat and leaned across the table towards Weiss before she could splutter out a response to that statement. Their faces were only about a foot apart now. The predatory look in Yang’s eyes had Weiss frozen in place, though she tried to arrange her reluctant to respond features in a glare through her embarrassment.

“Oho!” Yang exclaimed softly, eyes dancing. “It’s so easy to imagine you gagged and tied up in my bed looking at me with that expression Schnee. Trying to act like you’re upset, like you still have control of the situation.” Yang’s hand reaching out to grab her chin was as quick as a King Taijitu’s strike. “But deep down it’s what you really want isn’t it?” Yang’s voice dropped to a rough low whisper as she said this. 

Weiss couldn’t help the shudder than ran all the way up her spine. Yang’s fingers were hot where they met her skin, their grip was uncompromising. She was torn between feeling humiliation at being seen through so clearly and feeling turned on by the way Yang was acting. “You like having all of your carefully constructed control taken away don’t you?” Weiss wanted to argue, wanted to protest. But she also couldn’t deny it. Not when she could feel her body responding to even the most basic of Yang’s controlling touches.

“You’ve spent your whole existence having every aspect of your life controlled by other people. Then when you think you’re free from that, you find yourself exerting that same suffocating pressure on yourself over school, appearances, _desires_...” Weiss could have sworn Yang’s eyes had looked at her mouth when she said that but it was hard to tell. It was hard for Weiss to breathe at that moment let alone concentrate on what Yang’s eyes were doing. Her words rang far too true. 

It felt like her whole body was pulsing in time with her rapidly racing heartbeat. Yang’s grip on her chin changed, her fingers sliding up Weiss’ face, tracing her jaw. She was sure that if she checked later in a mirror she’d seen burn marks along the path Yang’s fingers traced now. Her mouth felt as dry as the Vacuan deserts. It felt like she was going to burn away to nothing and leave a pile of ashes behind.

“Yang... I.” Weiss didn’t know what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell Yang to stop. She wanted to lean forward and see if Yang’s mouth was just as hot as her hands were. Her whole body just _wanted_.

“Tell me what you want Weiss.” Yang leaned forward just a hairsbreadth more as she said this. Her voice was a low purr that made Weiss shiver. She thought her heart was going to stop at any moment.

“I want...y-” Weiss swallowed thickly. The thought of admitting her desires was terrifying and exciting.

Yang’s eyes suddenly flickered off to the left of her head and she let Weiss go quickly and leaned back in her chair once more expelling a somewhat frustrated sigh. 

“Well, that didn’t take them quite as long as I was starting to hope it would.” Yang said, her grin now was bright and cheerful like it normally was, but if you knew where to look it was obvious that this grin was a knockoff of the original. Weiss could only stare and blink at her in confusion for a moment at the sudden shift in proximity and behavior. Yang’s words didn’t make sense to her addled brain right away. She was about to ask just what she was talking about when someone called out to the pair of them from behind her.

“Yaaang!! Weiss!” Weiss turned in her seat to see Ruby, laden with shopping bags, slowly threading her way through a few chairs and tables towards them. Blake was in the line at the counter, presumably to get coffee for Ruby and some tea for herself. Weiss turned back to Yang, she was both relieved and disappointed at the interruption.

“Hey sis!” Yang called back cheerfully before focusing her attention on Weiss once more. “Sorry.” The apology was unexpected from Yang, but it sounded like she truly was sorry.

“You invited them along?” Weiss asked, her voice just a bit unsteady from the tension Yang had wound up so tightly inside her.

“Well,” Yang shrugged. “It was just in case things went badly. I wasn’t entirely sure if I was correct about how you felt actually. I just, really hoped that I was.” She admitted. Weiss saw some of the hunger she’d felt earlier flash in Yang’s eyes before it was tamped down as Ruby whirled up to their table looking as cheerful as ever. 

It was a bit of a dirty thrill to know that Yang knew how she felt and seemed to reciprocate the attraction. It was still a bit embarrassing to know that she knew how much Weiss enjoyed being restrained like that. But it was reassuring to know that she wasn’t alone in the feelings she was experiencing. It made the embarrassment sting a bit less.

“Did you guys finish your book shopping?” Yang asked her with a fond smile for her little sister. Her attention was now 100% focused on Ruby and this gave Weiss a chance to try to calm herself down a fraction.

“Yeah!” Ruby said enthusiastically as she plunked herself down in a nearby chair. The two bags she’d set onto the table were completely full of books. Weiss wondered just how many of those were Blake’s alone. “Blake helped me find some really cool new books about heroes! There’s this new series about a Huntress and it’s amazing! She has such a cool weapon design! Nothing near as amazing as my sweetheart, but it’s still super awesome!” Ruby was talking a mile a minute. 

Weiss sighed internally and put her head down on her arms. It felt like the conversation that she and Yang had just been having was nothing more than a figment of her imagination despite the still too fast beating of her heart. She wondered what would have happened if the others hadn’t shown up when they had. Would Yang have kissed her if she’d said that was what she wanted? Desire to know the answer to that burned like a coal in Weiss’ chest.

“What were you two talking about?” Ruby asked and Weiss looked up just as Blake joined them handing Ruby her coffee and taking a seat closer to Weiss.

“Ohh, well. You see... Weiss has this really embarrassing secret!” Yang stage whispered. 

“YANG!” Weiss shrieked sitting bolt upright, looking horrified.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Weiss. Hand to hand combat isn’t something everyone excels at! There’s nothing wrong with admitting it’s a weakness you have.” The very subtle subtext and Yang’s smirk left Weiss in no doubt just how much she was enjoying this.

“Ohhh!” Ruby looked at Weiss. “So you were asking Yang for advice? She’s a great choice! She’s so good at hand to hand combat! She’s great at all sorts of holds, blocks, and breaking defenses too!” At any other time it would have been endearing to listen Ruby extol her sister’s hand to hand combat prowess. But it was hard to feel anything but mildly distressed and overly self aware as Yang continued to smirk at her across the table. Her chin was once again propped in one hand as if she were watching an amusing play.

“I have some books on the subject that might also help as well.” Blake offered kindly. Weiss was feeling too frazzled from her whirlwind of emotions to really do more than nod and tell her that she might take her up on that offer. She couldn’t stop thinking about much she wanted Yang to kiss her.

The group made idle chatter about Blake and Ruby’s shopping adventure and Weiss managed to calm herself down as she slowly drank her coffee. 

“So, you up for some private hands on lessons later?” Yang asked, looking for all the world like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. Weiss had to fight off the impending blush with all her might as she picked up her coffee mug and looked at Yang over it, a challenge in her own gaze. As much of one as she could muster. She hoped that Yang would understand. She wanted her to know that she wasn’t going to back down from this even if she was easily flustered about it.

“I’m looking forward to it.” She said as evenly as she could manage. “But for now I need to get back to Beacon. I have a report for Professor Plum that I need to finish revising for the 3rd time before I turn it in.” Weiss continued before she finished off the last of her coffee and stood to leave.

Blake smiled at her and nodded understandingly. Ruby whined about Weiss being an overachieving bore and that she should stick around spend time with them. She promised that she would next time and did her best to ignore Yang’s gaze on her back as she beat a hasty retreat from the cafe. 

She wasn’t at all surprised when her scroll buzzed with a message from Yang not even a minute after she’d left the cafe. She’d been hoping for it actually. 

It was short and to the point: _Meet me in the alley behind the cafe_. Weiss wrinkled her nose at the location, but the desire she’d felt earlier as Yang leaned closer and closer kept her from caring too much.

To her surprise and relief the alley behind the cafe was rather clean. Weiss felt her nerves start to build with every passing second as she looked around the alley. She wondered what Yang wanted. She didn’t want to assume. But. She knew what she hoped Yang wanted. She hoped that she wanted to continue where they’d left off before they were interrupted.

When a set of hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back, forcing her close to her assailant, Weiss fought to rip them free until Yang’s voice whispered in her ear.

“Relax, it’s me.” It was admittedly hard for Weiss to _relax_ knowing who was holding her. The familiar scent of Yang’s presence drifted over her. It was a mixture of shampoo, engine grease, and leather that was both comforting and arousing.

“You couldn’t help yourself could you?” Weiss asked with a sigh though she wasn’t unhappy. Yang chuckled darkly and the sound made Weiss’ knees weak. 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Yang asked as she transferred both of Weiss’ slender wrists to her left hand, her long fingers easily encircling them. She pressed herself up against Weiss, her free hand snaked up the side of her face and forced Weiss to turn her head to the side. Yang’s mouth was right against her ear, breath hot. “Tell me what you want Weiss.” It was the same question from earlier. This time Weiss had an answer ready. She knew what she wanted. What she’d wanted all this time.

“I want you to kiss me.” Her voice was lower than she’d meant for it to be. 

Yang’s mouth was impossibly hot as it slid over hers and Weiss couldn’t help but let out a small sigh against Yang’s lips. Yang’s left hand tightened around her wrists to the point where it was almost painful and her other hand left Weiss’ face to drift down her side. That hand found it’s way to the gap between her skirt and blouse, cause Weiss to gasp softly, Yang opened her mouth to catch the sound and deepen the kiss. Yang’s calloused fingers ghosted up her side and tickled against her ribs. Weiss couldn’t help but squirm slightly and she could feel Yang’s smirk against her mouth as she pulled away from the kiss. Weiss felt a little dazed from the lack of oxygen and the feeling of Yang’s hold on her wrists.

“Good to know you’re ticklish Schnee.” Yang said and she twitched her fingers over Weiss’ ribs again and watched as Weiss jerked in her grip in response. “That’ll be fun later.” 

“Later?” Weiss asked feeling a bit dazed. It took her a second to notice that Yang’s hands had released their grip on her body and that Yang was merely holding her in a loose embrace. 

“Well,” Yang laughed. “I actually still have to do that report for Plum.” Her voice carried just a hint of chagrin under the amusement. “You reminded me back there when you were trying to run away.” 

Weiss sagged against Yang and sighed loudly.

“I wasn’t trying to run away. Not from you anyway...” Weiss admitted. “But, I’m just going to warn you now Yang Xiao Long, you’d better not let homework get in the way of this in the future.” She hoped there would be a _this_ in the future. It seemed they both wanted there to be something between them.

“Or else what?” Yang asked with a playful threat in her voice that made Weiss’ composure hard to hang onto.

“Or else you won’t see the results of my testing out a new glyph for binding things in place.” Weiss said and she pushed away from Yang to give her a smirk of her own.

“You’re a tease.” Yang said looking vaguely surprised but pleased. “That’s a good look on you Schnee, but don’t get too used to it. I plan on keeping you looking desperate and helpless.” Yang said and winked. Weiss flushed at this but merely rolled her eyes.

“Come on, let's get back to Beacon so you can finish your homework. We can discuss this more later.” 

“Later.” Yang agreed looking in high spirits. “I’m glad there will be a later.”

“Me too.” Weiss confessed. This was not how she had planned for her afternoon to go. She hadn’t expected this end result, hadn’t hoped for it even in her wildest dreams. But she couldn’t be unhappy with how things had played out. She raised a hand to her lips and smiled softly. No, she was really rather pleased with how things had ended up.

“How should we tell Blake and Ruby?” Yang asked as they walked side by side up the street, her hands behind her head. Weiss groaned.

“Can’t we save thinking about all of that until after we discuss this, us, later? It’s going to be difficult to enjoy kissing you if Ruby breaks into giggles whenever she sees me.” Weiss grumbled. She could easily imagine Ruby’s mirthful smirk and snickering and could live without it for at least a week.

“So you want there to be an us hm?” Yang asked looking over at her with a blinding smile. “It’s no surprise that you enjoy kissing me though. I mean, I _am_ pretty damn amazing.”

“You are certainly _something_.” Weiss agreed and slowed to a stop. Yang followed suit a few steps ahead of her, dropping her hands to her sides and looking back at Weiss curiously. “I would hope that it’s obvious that I’d like there to be an us after kissing you back.” Weiss told her. “But in case it wasn’t clear... I _really_ like you Yang Xiao Long. I want there to be an us.” She said it as seriously as she could manage while meeting Yang’s eyes. To Weiss’ delight, a blush spread across the bridge of Yang’s nose and she lifted a hand to her face to rub her nose in an expression of self consciousness that was rare for her.

“Ah geez, you had to go get all serious on me.” Yang scowled but it seemed born of embarrassment rather than irritation. “For the record, I like you too Schnee. After we talk I’ll take you out on a proper date.” Yang said and turned to face forward again and began walking without waiting for a response. “After that, I fully plan on tying you up and ravishing you, and that’s a promise.” 

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep Yang.” Weiss replied as she smiled softly at her back.

“Psh, you won’t even be able to walk after I’m done with you Schnee.” Yang bantered back with ease, once again in her element. 

Weiss shook her head in mild amazement. She wasn’t sure where this was all going to end up between them, but it would certainly be fun to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to play around with some FreezerBurn dynamics this time. Definitely had a lot of fun writing these two together like this. Hope you guys had as much fun reading as I did writing it. =D Thanks for reading!


End file.
